


The loudest Two Sentence Horror Stories

by Mama_Aniki, Ralte



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction, Grimdark, Halloween, Horror, Psychological Horror, Two Sentence Horror Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Aniki/pseuds/Mama_Aniki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralte/pseuds/Ralte
Summary: A family of very Loud people and their friends have to face horror in only two sentences.Sounds easy? They wish it was….





	The loudest Two Sentence Horror Stories

**Author's Note:**

> **MamaAniki: From the minds who think there needs to be a crossover between Wander over Yonder and Mario Galaxy, comes horror in two sentences. And it does not include the words "your mom" in it.  
>  Ralte: “Enjoy the horror of the Loud House in several ways in only two sentences in:”**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Sentence Horror from MamaAniki:**

 

1\. Lynn Sr. loved cooking his delicious lasagna. He just wished he hadn’t go through so many bums to make it

2\. Lincoln always wanted to be a superhero. But now that he was about to be annihilated by the Anti-Monitor, he deeply regretted that wish he made to the genie.

3\. It was a great advantage for Lola, that her and Lana were twins and she was such a great actress. By pretending to be her sister she may stall just enough for time to find a way to get rid of her body.

4\. According to Mel Brooks, tragedy is when you cut your finger, comedy when you fall down a manhole, break your neck and die. In so far, Luan just hit comedy gold when she tried to cross the street.

5\. Lori loved Bobby. She loved him so much, two weeks after he got shot during a robbery at the bodega, she cut her wrists to join him.

6\. Sometimes Dr. Lopez hated her job. Especially when Clyde told her all about his desires and real thoughts about the Loud Family, which she could never warn because of patient confidentially.

7\. Despite her somber demeanor, Lucy was a very creative child with lots of imagination. Her parents and siblings just wished she stopped pretending to have two older siblings, a boy by the name of Lincoln and a girl named Lynn, who were expected before her but actually ended up stillborn.

8\. Lincoln knew that Lynn would one day bite off more than she could chew. He just never thought it would be literally the case, when she was choking on that piece of meat sub.

9\. Lisa insisted that people called her a brilliant and not a mad scientist. Would an unintelligent, blabbering nutcase have been able to bring her family back from the dead, after her own bioweapon went lose on them?

10\. They hadn’t been fed, ever since the bomb fell. So someone may consider it forgivable, when Cliff and Charles began to chew on the remains of their owners.

11\. Rita found her inspiration for writing within her daily life. Things became much darker around the house, when she decided to work on her first murder mystery thriller.

12\. Luna wanted to live like a Rockstar. That also included dying early on a drug overdose.

13\. Although Bun-Bun was his favorite since childhood, Lincoln was genuinely starting to get worried. Why would his plush rabbit insist of him to hurt Lily?

14\. Lucy has very beautiful eyes. She keeps them in a jar under her bed.

15\. Cheer up Lily, don’t you cry. Or I tear your guts out!

16\. Lynn didn’t like to lose. She didn’t want to lose! But she knew the next time she pulled the trigger, Lincoln would win Russian roulette.

17\. Leni loved her friends. So it really hurt her when she had to bash their possessed heads in.

18\. Lori blissfully moaned, taking great pleasure in how Bobby felt inside of her. She only wished he would stop whimpering and begging for her to spit him out.

19\. Leni was not very bright, but she had a good heart. Lisa came to that conclusion when she dissected her and analyzed the organs by size.

20\. Lisa was not insane. The voices in her head had told her so.

21\. There he was, standing in that squirrel mascot outfit and waving at her from the side of the playing field. Immediately as she saw him, Lynn started to hyperventilate and broke down. Tears started to flow and in-between sobs she heartbrokenly apologized to her little brother who died three weeks prior from a heat stroke caused by the accursed costume.

22\. The Harvester was a pretty shitty horror movie slasher villain, who everyone knew was not real. Everyone except the Harvester himself, who had crawled out of the TV and taken it upon himself to reap down the Loud siblings.

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><  
><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><  
><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><  
><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

 

**Two Sentence Horror from Ralte:**

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

1.  
Lori Loud was the leader of the Loud siblings, ready to lead them in the direst of circumstances.  
Now as vampires, she lead them to the best places to prey on humans, a good big sister makes sure her family survives.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

2.  
Lori was a brilliant fashion designer, one of the best of this planet.  
She became even more famous as she presented her newest collection made out familiar family-skin.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

3.  
Luna Loud was able to produce the strongest sounds with her musical equipment.  
She was so good, she burst the heads of her entire audience.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

4.  
Luan Loud could prank people like nobody else.  
Her greatest prank was adding Royal Woods water supply with prussic acid.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

5.  
Lynn Loud was a beast for physical perfection, she did all to improve her body.  
As she reached perfection 1000 years later was nothing left except committing suicide.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

6.  
Lincoln Loud loved Comic Books so much he wanted to become a superhero.  
Orchestrating the origin of “The Punisher” worked well for him.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

7.  
Lucy Loud was so dark and somber and with good reason.  
These people weren’t her family and not even human!

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

8.  
Lana was an excellent plumber, no pipe or duct was too much for her.  
Until the day she was sucked into them, pressed into a mas of blood, flesh and non-stop breaking bones.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

9.  
Lola wanted to be the prettiest princess in the world.  
Sitting in the gas chamber, she had reached the goal, having killed every other princess in the world.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

10.  
Lisa Loud was so smart, many thought she would invent teleportation.  
She did, but the thing that appeared to devour all the people wasn’t the one she had teleported.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

11.  
Lily Loud was a cute little baby.  
She wanted everybody to think that.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

12.  
Rita Loud was a good dentist.  
The vampire felt sad for sucking her dry after she did such a marvelous job with her fangs.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

13.  
Lynn Loud Sr. hated Halloween.  
Hell became his reality after his Groundhog Day began this Halloween morning.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

14.  
Clyde McBride is was always a blabbering wreck around Lori.  
After she was taxidermied by him Clyde had an easier time talking with her.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

15.  
Howard wanted to give Harold a nice Valentines gift.  
Giving him literally his heart was a bad idea, making it also Howards day of mortis.

 

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

16.  
Harold had a terrible secret, he was a pyromaniac  
He figured that out after setting fire to his house with his husband and child in it.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

17.  
Roberto Alejandro Martinez-Millan Luis "Bobby" Santiago, Jr. had a large name.  
A name too large for him, so it split him from the inside and ran away.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

18.  
Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago was a brave little girl.  
But her courage couldn’t stand against the fog that vanished everybody it touches.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

19.  
Sam Sharp loved being free like a bird.  
Now she was falling through the sky but still not a bird.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

20.  
Flip’s best product was the Flippee, made from a secret family recipe.  
Sugar, smashed ice and as a secret ingredient fresh human bones.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

21.  
Darcy Helmandollar loved her little giraffe Raffo, the plush.  
But she wasn’t sure if she should do what he asked and cut open Lisa’s belly.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

22.  
Hank & Hawk thought they could get away with everything.  
Nemesis, goddess of wrath didn’t thought so as she threw them into the never-ending torment of the Tartarus.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

23.  
Agnes Johnson was good at teaching her students.  
She was showing them how to evacuate the building as student on a killing spree shot her in the head.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

24.  
Carol Pingrey loved to golf, did it whenever she could.  
She even improved her average after another golfer accidentally broke her skull and brain with a golf ball.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

25.  
Mr. Grouse yard was his property.  
His yard didn’t agree as it opened itself and let Mr.Grouse fall into the darkness.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

26.  
Albert was a war veteran, cases of PTSD were expected.  
But after an especially bad one Albert had to realize war had broken out in Royal Woods.

><:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………:><

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> **Mama: “This is it for this year my friends. I hope you enjoyed the horrific fates of the Loud family and their friends.”  
>  Ralte: “Still not half as horrific as most stuff on the Loud Booru. Good night my friends out there…”  
> MamaAniki: “…Whatever you may be.”**
> 
> **> And the two authors vanish, laughing sinisterly into the night.**


End file.
